Just a Kiss
by cakeanon
Summary: Just a short little one-shot explaining how Rapunzel knew to kiss Eugene at the end. Living with her mother, Eugene would have to explain it to her, most likely. Please no flames, this is my first story in three years.


**Okay, I'm finally taking a crack at it! This has been in my head awhile now, and I just finally started typing it up. This is really gonna be trial and error, though. I wasn't that good to begin with , and the miniscule skills I had have diminished, so I'm really just doing this for practice. Please, no flames. I love reviews, and I'm always looking for a nudge in the right direction by a skilled author, but I'd like not to have a fire in my inbox .But I've always had trouble with existing characters. I do fine with OC's, but people with a set personality and way of mannerisms?**

**(and yes, I know that she technically kisses Hook Hand in the Snuggly Duckling, but she probably did that because her mother had done that for her. There, my logic makes sense!)**

**It's suicide for my brain. Anyway, enough complaining, rambling, and altogether distracting you. Here it is! **

**Summary: How did Rapunzel know to kiss Eugene at the end of the movie? Rapunzel asks Eugene what kissing is, and the cornered man has to explain to the best of his ability.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I don't own it. Technically, the computer I am writing this on doesn't belong to me. My parents bought it. Yup. **

"Plleeeasssseeee, Eugene?"

Eugene rolled his eyes at the overly excited blonde, put the stuffed chameleon back on the cart, and started to walk away. This was her third attempt to let her get it, and he was standing firm on his _no_.

"But it's so cute!" Rapunzel cried as he dragged her away.

"No"

"But-"

"NO"

She let out a large sigh of defeat and sat down on a nearby bench. Eugene decided that she had finally given up, and spared a glance at where he had led them (for he had been- quite understandably-distracted at the time). Of course, they would be right back where they started, the market square. He could see the library they had visited earlier, along with the monument thingy for the lost princess. If he squinted, he could still see the four little girls, still braiding their own hair, along with-

"Uh, Eugene? What are they _doing?_"

Ah, so Rapunzel had seen them too. The "them" in question was a pair of lovebirds who had obviously been trying to hide in a dark alley, but really just ended up snogging where the whole town could see them. Eugene shuddered and looked away.

"Well, I guess they're technically kissing, albeit in a very disgusting manner." Rapunzel still looked confused. _Oh, yeah. I guess living in a tower with just another woman would do that_.

Eugene rubbed his neck in thought. "Well…Uhm…It's a way to show affection, I guess." he explained, "But there's different kinds. Not just the 'oh my gosh, I wanna swap spit with you' kind that those two have decided to graciously…demonstrate". Rapunzel giggled at this, and nodded. "So what are the different kinds?"

Eugene pondered this for a moment, and then took another look at the square, looking for examples. "Okay, to me, there are three or so main kinds. First of is kissy Mc. Goo goo over there." He nodded once more to the teenagers that had yet to come up for air. "But then there's the sweet and less disease causing kind, like them"

At this, he motioned to an old couple sitting to a bench nearby, where the woman was giving her husband a kiss for the simple flower he had presented her. "That's my favorite. Chaste and simple, but obviously you can tell they love each other just by the way they do it." Rapunzel merely nodded. "And then, there's the everyday kiss, which is usually on the cheek or head area. Your mom probably did this sometimes. It's basically that." His final example was a small girl who was reaching up to kiss her grandpa, who laughed as she tried to jump three feet to reach.

Eugene continued with his monologue, "So, you see, there are a lot of different kinds. Those are probably the three I've seen the most, though. The second is my favorite. But it's hard to explain, really, you have to actually kiss someone to know what I mean". He nodded, satisfied by this lesson in the lip locking ways.

Rapunzel looked slightly confused, but still looked up at him with a smile.

"So," She began, "would it be something like this?"

And before he could react, her lips met his in a kiss. His eyes went wide for a moment, then returned to normal as she pulled away.

"Y-yeah" he silently berated himself for letting his voice squeak, "Yeah, just like that."

"Okay then! Thanks for showing me, Eugene!" and with that, the young woman ran back over to the cart with the green Chameleon, where Pascal was still trying to get it to turn a violent shade of...was that periwinkle?

Eugene was still frozen, remembering that single split second where her soft lips had met his. _She tasted like peppermint_, he realized. He had always liked peppermint.

He was pulled out of his reverie, however, at the sight of Rapunzel once again trying to buy the expensive plushy. He sighed and pulled himself off the bench, heading back over to the cart.

_Here we go again…_

**Okay, that isn't exactly how I was hoping for it to come out… I don't know... I'm still posting it for y'all, but you need to tell me what you think, please! I'm usually more descriptive, but since we never got to see that much of the area I was trying to describe, it was hard. Anyway, please leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Oh, and before I forget, anyone who can tell me what the heck kerfuffle means wins the chameleon plushy!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
